For the Love of a Martyr
by Elephant Flowers
Summary: This is an Albus/Minerva fanfic. According to pottermore at the beginning of the series (I did the math) Minerva would have 56. So she is younger than she looks to be in the Movies. But of course and as always I do not own Harry Potter. I just like making the characters screw. (Sex in later chapters.) This Fanfic is also posted on my ao3 account. Do not forget to check it out.
1. The Summer Before

Chapter 1:

The Summer Before.

_'In all of the years since the death of my husband, Elphinstone, I never thought I would fall in love again... I never even thought it would be the person I have admired and counseled for so long. And never once did I think I would fall in love with the Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore. Some may have thought that we are more than 'just friends' and even more thought we were married. But oh how wrong they were... We have always been friends. Sure he flirted and of course I flirted back, but it was always just a bit of harmless flirting... '_

Even now as Minerva McGonagall contemplated her predicament the very same Wizard who was the source of these conflicts was on his way to her office... _'Of course it is sort of late to be going to her office.'_ Albus thinks to himself. _'But of course Minerva being Minerva will be up anyway... I wonder if she realized I didn't add Harry Potter's name to the roster this year... After all she has been wanting to see this day since poor Lily died. I wonder if she has noticed?'_ Before Albus could finish this thought he walked straight into the one woman that was plaguing his thoughts.

"Albus Dumbledore! Good Merlin did you go blind?" Minerva all but shouts, after all this man had literally walked straight into her.

"Minerva, my dear, I am terribly sorry. I was lost in my thoughts there for a minute." Albus responded sounding as apologetic as possible. His only response is Minerva's sigh.

"Well do you need anything Albus?"

_'Gods... The way she says my name.'_ He thinks to himself before responding. "Yes, I wanted to let you know I have handled the letter for yo-"

"You did what?! Albus, I have handled any and all Hogwarts letters for you for decades! Why on Earth did you write and send off one letter? I mean bloody hell if your going to handle a letter why not handle them a-"

Albus Dumbledore was not one to interrupt anyone, and especially not his Deputy in the state she was in. But of course during her rant he decided, rather quickly and without much thought, to kiss Minerva (something he had been trying not to do for quite some time) and to his surprise she kissed back...


	2. The Kiss

_'He's kissing me!' _Is the only thing Minerva can think of before she finds herself responding to the unexpected kiss. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulls Albus closer to herself. Albus, taking this response as she isn't going to hex him, deepens the kiss. It isn't long before both are absolutely breathless, and one is very ashamed.

"Minerva, I-i am sorry. That was completely out of line..." A subtle blush was on the man's face as he avoids any and all eye contact.

"Albus, we've been friends for years... And in all honesty I believe it was about time you kissed me... I would never let one kiss get in the way of an, frankly, amazing friendship."

"Right, of course... Well, ah, I did what I came here to do. I suppose I will bid you good night my dear." Albus said before swiftly turning to walk away before Minerva catches his arm. "Albus, I am afraid I don't remember why you came at all. And it is Friday and Friday means chess. Seeing as you are here we can play in my office."

"Oh, well I came to tell you that I handled young Harry Potter's Hogwarts letter. And I am terribly sorry but I am rather busy."

"So... You kiss me and run off like a five year old girl telling a boy she likes him? Wow, I would have never thought that of the Great Albus Dumbledore, conqueror of evil, bringer of light." Minerva said with a rather scandalized voice.

"Ha ha, Minerva. That isn't going to work. I am a bigger coward than most tend to realize."

"And I'm not." With that Minerva quickly leaned in and kissed Albus Dumbledore, who would love nothing more than to kiss this woman for the rest of his life, broke the kiss.

"Minerva..." He stops not knowing how to continue.

"You don't want to go into a relationship with your Deputy because it would look wrong and people would talk even more than they do now. And I'd be in danger because you have so many un-named enemies... That's about right?" Minerva says with a voice as cold and hard as ice.

"Yes... No..." Albus sighs. "I don't know Minerva... I just don't know."


	3. What Now?

Minerva nodded more to herself than to Albus. "Why can't you understand I don't need to be protected? Why in the name of Merlin can't you understand that while yes there may never be a tomorrow for you or me that there is right now? This moment in time, to just simply be in love with me."

"Minerva... If it was that easy we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now."

She sighs. "It can be that easy, Albus... If only you'd listen to me." She pauses for just a fraction of a second. "I have loved you pretty much since the day I _met_ you... I do not care if you have enemies or, or if you're dangerous. I just want to be with you. How many time do I have to say that." Albus just shakes his head. "I don't want to be responsible for hurting you... As much as you and I may love each other... Hurting you? Or even being remotely responsible? That, that is out of question." With that said he spins around and begins walking off, leaving Minerva standing quietly outside her office.

~~One and a half weeks later.~~

Shortly after getting a knock on his door both the Headmaster and his life long friend are sitting across from each other.

"If you love her, Albus, go get her! You only live once! And if she is willing to take you back then by Merlin let her take you back!" Filius Flitwick squeaks before instructing a pawn to take one of Albus' bishops.

"If only it was that simple, Filius! I broke her heart walk-" He was cut off by the tinier wizard.

"And you are breaking her heart even more so, by staying away. You insist that you never want to hurt her but that is exactly what you are doing, man! Get yourself together!"

"I have got myself together!" The older wizards snapped. "I hate seeing her like that! I do, really! But if Tom was-" He stops. "When Tom comes back, it will only be a matter of time before he finds out I am involved with Minerva. That is the ONE risk I refuse to take. AT ALL." The finality in Albus' voice tells Filius to drop this subject and fast, but he has something in mind...


	4. The Plan

Filius smiled, his plan after about three week of preparation, was finally coming together. The new term had started swimmingly and both Minerva and Albus were not terribly busy as to be bothered with his... plan. He was just about to be at Minerva's office when he actually walked in on the younger witch, crying. "Minerva?" He asks slowly. "My friend, are you alright? Surely the Weasley twins haven't gotten to you this quickly? It normally takes them a few months." The small wizard says, slowly making his way towards Minerva, who was now quickly wiping away her tears. "No, nothing of the sort Filius. Just suppressed a yawn, that's all." She says stiffly.

Filius looks at her and his features soften just a bit. "Minerva, you know he's a stubborn hundred something year old wizard set in his ways, right?" He asks softly. "Y-yes." She replies, the quake in her voice obvious. "Then, why pray tell, are you crying over him? You know I am the equivalent of cupid when it comes to Hogwarts staff and love! Just look at Poppy and Sybil!" The wizard says, trying to cheer her up. "I don't want you trying to shoot your magic arrows at me and Albus, Filius. It would only drive a wedge between the two of you."

"Hm, perhaps." Filius agrees slowly. "But if the two of you get together you will both be thanking me when the grandchildren start coming around..." He says smiling. "CHILDREN!?" Minerva shrieks. "Well yes! One good fertility potion and you should be goo-" Suddenly a book goes flying past his head. "I WILL NOT TAKE A FERTILITY POTION, YOU STUPID DWARF!" Minerva shrieks. "Oh but Albus will want at least 8 or 9." Filius says trying to keep from laughing, while Minerva storms out pissed to hell and back. "Well it looks like someone forgot the potion this month..." Filius says, sounding rather amused.

Somewhere down the hall...

_'I can't believe that good for nothing, short arse wizard! To assume that I would have children! At this time in my life? Oh hell no! He is sorely mistaken! I ought to go back there and-'_ Suddenly she hears a voice behind her, a soft, kind voice that could only belong to the man she happens to be madly in love with. "Minerva? Minerva my dear, you look upset." Albus says softly looking down at the currently puffy eyed Deputy Headmistress. "What on Earth is a matter?" He asks softly.

'Everything..." Minerva says, her voice cracking. "First I find out you've loved me as long or longer than I have. Then Filius seems to think that he can just throw us together because he seems to think he is cupid. Then he tells me that we're going to get married and have children, I mean seriously! Children? I think he's lost his mind, Al-" Suddenly she stops. "Albus..." She says quieter. "Yes, my dear. You seem to be having more than a few issues. Perhaps some hot chocolate and a game of chess will calm you down a bit?" He asks, as if their friendship hasn't been on the rocks for more than a few weeks.

Minerva looks up at him for the first time since they started talking. "A-" She sighs. "I would like that Albus. I would like that a lot actually." Albus offers her his arm and together they walk down the corridor, both of them unaware of the small wizard doing a small jig, because his plan seemed to work, so far.


End file.
